Satsuki Hyōdō
Satsuki Hyoudou (兵藤 さつき, Hyoudou Satsuki) is the manager of Maid Latte and Misaki’s boss. Satsuki usually hires Usui as a part-time cook, much to Misaki’s chagrin. She is also Aoi's aunt. Appearance She is a young women with blue eyes and chin-length dark purple hair with spiky bangs that cover her forehead. Unlike the other maids, Satsuki's maid outfit is different, her dress is blue and wears a white apron over with a red tie of some sort. Personality She is a cheerful woman who enjoys her job because it allows her to make others happy. She is very understanding of Misaki’s circumstances, knowing that Misaki does not particularly enjoy working at a maid café, and is perceptive of other people’s feelings. She seems to be obsessed with moeness and tends voice out her fantasies. Satsuki is also joyful, friendly, always happy and optimistic. Satsuki treats the customers very nice and she's a sociable, kind and gentle person. Background Not much is known about her past except she has an older brother and a younger sister Nagisa. Plot In episode 3, Maid Latte decides to host a "Little Sister's Day" where the maids dress up and act as little sisters to their customers. Misaki has trouble acting the part, since she has no experience regarding what it is like to be a younger sister and her own little sister not being a perfect example. Satsuki, allows Misaki to skip this event by changing shifts, but her co-worker, Honoka, accuses Satsuki of favoritism. In episode 5, Satsuki warns Misaki about a group of stalkers targeting cosplay cafés, but Misaki doesn't takes it seriously, not even when Usui pretends to stalk her and warn her not to take things lightly. In episode 16, Maid Latte crew have been invited by Satsuki's sister Nagisa to her beach resort, with Aoi and Usui tagging along. The girls decide to help out at the resort by hosting a one-day Maid café event to attract customers. In episodes 18 and 19, Satsuki watches the show along with Erika and Honoka. After this events, Satsuki tearfully thanks to Misaki for everything she did. In episode 23, during the sweets contest, Satsuki forgets to remove the name "Misa" from the list which Hinata naturally chooses. Satsuki and Erika then devise a plan to keep Misaki's secret with a disguise, but she, not wanting to lie in front of Hinata, decides to reveal to him that she works at Maid Latte. In episode 24, Maid Latte maids are cosplaying as characters from the anime “Maid Witches”, and Satsuki gives Misaki the anime’s DVDs to do research and get into character. The next day, the “Maid Witches” cosplay proceeds as plan but with the tension between Hinata Shintani and Usui, Satsuki tries to defuse the situation until Usui decides to leave. At the end of episode 26, it is revealed that Aoi is leaving with Satsuki again. Trivia *Her first name. "Satsuki", mean "may". *According to the character profile in the manga: **Her hobby is making clothes. **She likes to fantasize. **She was born on April 27th. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Maid Latte